


Understanding Your New Position As King

by eammovies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cold, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda?, Manipulation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, based on wilbur's arg, it's just tubbo talking about the one tower in logstedshire, slightly mentioned but not really, title is from wilbur soot arg, ugh i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eammovies/pseuds/eammovies
Summary: "tommy should be happy. dream is finally locked up, gone forever, defeated, yet tommy finds himself feeling quite cold.tommy begins to feel cold and starts his search for warmthREAD TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGShi i updated chapter two so now it's not as short :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Tubbo, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 78





	1. the monsters in and around my bed

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more to thi later but idk. i'll decide when i get there but i don't want to commit to anything. ik this is short but whatever i write everything short. i'm very tired so sorry if i seem melodramatic in this/the tags. i forgot to capitalize so it's in all lowercase so yeah. i hope you enjoy and have a good rest of your day/night.

tommy should be happy. dream is finally locked up, gone forever, defeated, yet tommy finds himself feeling quite cold. 

tommy expected to feel happy once he defeated dream. he thought locking dream up would solve all his problems. it didn't. he needed closure.

his last visit. his final time laying his eyes upon the green bastard. tommy starts to feel the warmth flood into his veins. an explosion cuts the warmth off dead in its track. 

tommy has been in prison for a month. he thinks he might have hypothermia despite the lava that encapsulates him and his tourmenter. tommy wonders if this is how wilbur felt in pogtopia.

tommy has had enough by the thirtieth day trapped in the tiny cell. he challenges dream with every venom laced word, nothing truly bothering dream, until he says the revive book is fake. dream feels tested, so be gladly puts tommy in his place. 

tommy is in “the void” for any time between three and seven months. days blur by and are hard to keep track of. wilbur has been telling tommy his plans for when he's revived. he's been here far too long to be sane. tommy misses his brother. tommy misses l’mamburg. 

wilbur asks him about some stupid card game before tommy is revived, something that was not uncommon during his time there. tommy comes to and he is the cell again. he asks dream why he waited so long to bring him back. dream says he was dead for two days.

when tommy is released from prison, his senses are heightened. every single thing feels a thousand times more intense than it did before he died. he can't handle any type of pain. he’s starting to understand why techno always wears armour. the coldness has spread more and become more prominent. his fingers began to turn purple at the tips.

tommy sees tubbo with ranboo and the coldness settles in his brain. tubbo is always with ranboo now. he tells them they need to kill dream

(tommy doesn't like to think about how that used to be him. how he and tubbo _ were  _ the dynamic duo and not tubbo and ranboo. he doesn't cry. he just sits there staring emotionless into space for a moment before collecting himself.) 

he starts to build his watch tower and he gets a bit carried away with the height, but he  _ needs _ to see the prison from above. he  _ needs  _ to see what the explosion was.

tubbo stays in the awning. tubbo refuses to think of the tower in logstedshire. tubbo refuses to think of how similar tommy looked to what he did during his exile. 

tommy used to have two goals in life. one: protect tubbo. two: get his discs. he accomplished those, now his one goal is to kill dream. 

tommy is tired and lonely. tommy cant stand the feeling of anything anymore. the only thing tommy can feel is coldness. the freezing temperature of his blood. his toes are purple too. his brain is completely numb sometimes. he just sits there thinking only of the cold, and how nice he hoped his ending to be. maybe he could end this with a bow on top, wouldn't that be nice?


	2. I Am Cold and Understanding Your Position As King Merged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy likes to sit on his watch tower. the coldness overcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this is bad/poorly written i haven't slept in almost 21 hours. i am very tired. i'll probably edit this when i wake up but i'm posting it now so i don't forget. also i'm a liar and i have no clue when the second chapter for that one fic is coming out

tommy has been sitting on the top of the watch tower since it's completion. a blanket lays idle by his side. he can't bring himself to wrap himself up in the warmth. 

( _deep down tommy is scared of the warmth. scared of losing the cold. the heat is unfamiliar and he is undeserving of such luxuries, those should be saved for tubbo and maybe that twat ranboo, but not him. tommy deserves nothing but coldness for he has been selfish all his life.)_

tommy has been plagued with nightmares of his past. he prevents them through simply not sleeping. not only do the nightmares haunt him, but so do his fears and anxieties. he's been terrified of losing tubbo but also of the fact that tubbo might become too close to him. he doesn't deserve tubbo.

_ (maybe he should go back to dream. dream treated him well, or as well as tommy deserved. dream kept him in his place. tommy knew he deserved every punishment that dream threw at him and many more.) _

tommy has failed to notice how his statue like position unsettles some. some were scared of the possibilities that could come from the tower and tommy. some were scared of the implications of the tower. others (very few though) were scared of what tommy might do, to himself or others they would refuse to specify.

tubbo, personally, is anxious with how high the tower is, so he spends most of his days in snowchester. he always remains bundled up. a taunting whisper echoes through his ear if he gets too cold reminding him he cannot become what wilbur once was. tubbo fails to notice tommy already has succumbed to the loop of time.

( _tubbo refuses to think of the similarities between wilbur and tommy. the implications that the two had anything in common was daunting. he hated to think of how, even from the ground, you could feel the cold radiating from the tower.)_

tommy doesn't really know what he’ll do when he gets in there. for years he's fantasized about snapping that green bastard’s neck in half, yet, now that he knows the pain of death, he's hesitant. 

( _does dream even deserve to die? wasn’t he doing everyone a favour by killing him? didn’t everyone rejoice when they heard the news? tubbo didn't care so no one else must have. maybe dream should have kept him dead.)_

tubbo is too scared to talk to the distant boy who sits on the tower all day and night, so he sends ranboo. ranboo doesn't have much luck. neither does anyone else. tubbo is petrified. what the hell was tommy planning?

tommy comes down from the tower two weeks after the opening of the building. tubbo immediately envelopes him in a hug. tubbo is met with a screaming shrill in his ear. **_cold. he's so cold. he is king. cold. cold._ **

tubbo meets tommy’s even icier blue eyes. greyness threatens to start its crusade at the edges of his eyes. tubbo hope he's not too late. he hope he can save tommy from the freezing cold. 

tommy, on the other hand, is becoming repulsed by the hot- no burning- no _scorching_ hot hands on his arms. he pulls away and screams about having to treat burns as he walks away. tubbo's look of sadness and fear go unnoticed. 

tommy has embraced the cold. embraced dream. embraced everything. tommy goes to check his wounds only to find none. confusion briefly flashes in his mind before the coldness explains to him that he has been healed. tommy thank it. then tommy lays in his bed and lets the coldness overcome.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoyed btw quick update for that one fic i wrote that's two chapters. i'm gonna try and get that out sometime between this friday and sunday (march 19-22) so feel free to hold me accountable to that schedule cause i'll probably forget about it. anyways peace :)


End file.
